Remembering Persephone
by Nightlover77
Summary: All individuals, all as difficult as can be imagined and all very male, but the Ingalls men were the only family Perry had left. And when the idea of marriage fills their minds Perry's world becomes flipped upside down. For better or worse you are together until death.
1. Prolouge

_"This flood_  
 _This flood is slowly rising up_  
 _Swallowing the ground_  
 _Beneath my feet_  
 _Tell me how anybody thinks_  
 _Under this condition_  
 _So I'll swim I'll swim_  
 _As the water rises up_  
 _Sun is sinking down_  
 _And now all I can see_  
 _Are the planets in a row_  
 _Suggesting it's best that I_  
 _Slow down_  
 _This night's a perfect shade of_

 _Dark blue, dark blue_  
 _Have you ever been alone in a crowded room?_  
 _When I'm here with you_  
 _I said the world could be burning, burning down_  
 _Dark blue, dark blue."_

 **\- Jack's Mannequin**

* * *

The mountains can be a place of both wonder and sorrow. Persephone Keith knows what it's like to feel both. During the winter of her eighth year Scarlett fever spread through the mountains claiming many loved ones, her parents were no different. The child had tried to cure them to the best of her abilities, but they had died suffering together, leaving their only daughter behind.

Persephone had dragged her parents bodies outside and layed them under a giant pine because the ground was too frozen to dig holes. Then she read from her mama's bible to lay them to rest and send them on to a better place. For two weeks the eight year old lived on her own, relying on the skills her mama and Pa taught her. Cooking her own food, chopping wood, and cleaning she made it work, but supplies only last so long and at the end of the week there was no more food. Starving and low on energy Persephone layed in bed and waited, for what she didn't know, she just knew she couldn't do anything else.

Conner Ingalls had a feeling that he had to check on his neighbor, Jack that morning. So he kissed his wife and said goodbye to his sons then hitched the wagon for the ride to the Keith's farm.

On the ride he noticed none of the usual animals were grazing in their fields and he became curious, he sped the carriage continuing down the road at a fast more meaningful speed. When he pulled up the house was silent, there was no light coming from within and there was no sign of Carrie's constant cooking, now he was worried. He pulled the wagon to a stop and took off around back. Maybe Jacob was running late and letting the animals out with help that morning, but the animals were in their stalls. He then ran around back and saw the two cloth wraps under the pine.

"No." He walked slowly to them and unwrapped the first to see Carrie. Her face was frozen, green eyes still open iced over into crystals, lips open in shock or motion, he wasn't sure. Oh, poor Jacob. He had lost his wife and now he had to lay her here without a proper burial. He reached for the second and stood shocked, it was Jacob. His eyes were closed as though he sleot soundly, his face was frozen in peace forever, iced over to a blue color.

He fell to his knees and sobbed for the first time in years, his friend and brother were gone. He cried for the loss of what used to be until his knees are numb from the snow and his fingers lost their color. They were so young with only one child to spread their memory. It was then he realized that both mother and father were here, but the daughter was no where to be seen.

Conner rose with a jump and sprinted into the house. It was cold and dark, the feeling unwelcoming. The sink was bear, the flour tub empty and the cabinet was bear. It looked like someone had raided the place, but the one thing that stopped the man from leaving was the fireplace. hearth was bear the ashes overflowing, she was still here.

"Persephone!" No answer, he ran up the stairs to the little girl's room and yells again, "Perry! Sweetheart! It's Mr. Ingalls where are you!" He yells louder while looking around the room.

 _Dear God, please let that little girl be alive_ , he pleads in his head. It's then there is a rustle in the pile of blankets on the bed. He strides over to find the blankets breathing.

"Perry?" His voice oozes hope.

" ." She shifts the blankets away to show her pale tear stained face and blood shot eyes.

"Oh, sweety."

Conner Ingalls scooped the child into his arms, wrapped her in blankets and brought her to the wagon. Only when they were on the trail to his farm did he ask questions.

"Perry what happened?

"They got sick." Her face is blank and Conner just nods. "I took care of them, but it didn't help. I've taken care of the farm too." She's looking for praise.

"I saw you did good."

This girl was like his own, having seen her grow with his boys from birth and hearing her in pain shredded his heart.

Persephone became the Ingalls ward and them her guardians. Mr. Ingalls did have to sell her families farm and animals, but her saved the money for her future under the name Perry because women didn't have a right for a bank account. After months of mourning Persephone now went by Perry thriving in the house of seven boys. They didn't treat her with pity, she was just another child to them. It was there she lived for most of her life pulling her weight acting as a man and woman both. Until the day Acton the oldest brother brought home a wife and from there her life spiraled in direction she could only dream.

And all at once Perry went from drowning in a mountain figuratively and literally, to riding the waves of the snow.

* * *

 _ **DECEMBER DANIELS**_


	2. Chapter One

" _Here's all you have to know about men and women: women are crazy, men are stupid. And the main reason women are crazy is that men are stupid._ "

 **\- George Carlin**

* * *

"I'm gonna go get me a wife!"

"A what?!" All the heads in the room turned to our head of the house.

"You heard me, a wife! When I'm in town for supplies I'm gettin' me a wife."

"Acton, that's not how it works." I shake my head, but Acton is confident and smiles with his chest puffed.

"Well sure it is. I'll be home before night, try and keep the house tidy." I look around the home to see collections of webs on the ceilings, the floor is littered with tracked mud, dirty clothes and animals. It could sooner be called a barn than a house.

"Acton..." He had already slammed the door. That man may have been more of a brother and father than my own had he the chance, but he sure knew nothing, or at least pretended to.

The dust hits the windows as the carriage fly's down the path to town. I was left again alone with the remaining six, hulking, bad mannered, Ingalls brothers. Acton is the oldest and by far one of the worst mannered head of the house I had ever heard of. Bryant is very hard working and lovable. Conan is smart, not just incredibly well taught, but he has a gift at reading people as well which helps the boys when they leave the mountains or face dangerous situations. Darius stays in the background, but is really a tough guy, fighting whenever a situation arose. If there wasn't one, he made it happen. Egon is the quiet one, he does speak, truly, but when he does he is extremely shy and awkward. Florian is the show off having perfected his skills after watching his older brother's ridiculous mistakes. He is also my dearest friend and two years older than my eighteen. Grant is the baby, sweet as they come and always there for us. He is also a mixture dirty and innocent from having six older brother's and me around for his whole life.

Yes, I've known them all of my life.

I'm not an Ingalls by blood, but I've lived here for most of my life. My family had lived a few hundred acres away from the Ingalls. My father and Mr. Ingalls were like brothers growing up back in the east. When they got older and heard about the new land in Oregon they had to get a slice. So they claimed land right next to each other and started a new life and family. We were always together, two farms and two families meant nothing to the men, only winter weather could separate us. Usually we escaped the season with little damage, at the most a cold, but during one of the hardest winters we have ever had in mountains Scarlett fever broke out and claimed my parents at age five. Mr. Ingalls took me in without a thought and I was welcomed as family. As I grew I became part of the family business, farming and the occasional logging.

"Perry, can you get the eggs then meet us in the fields?" Florian calls over his shoulder as he pulls on his jacket and runs in the direction of the fields.

"Okay, I'll be quick."

It may not be the life a lady should live, but I loved being apart of something and these boys were my life.

The sun begins it's stretch towards the earth for the days end and Acton was still away. I was beginning to worry and contemplated getting the boys and riding to find him, until my ears pick up the sound of the old carriage followed by stomps of horses and a cloud of dust. The old creaks and metal clangs would be recognizable anywhere. The carriage pulls to the porch, the dust settles and I set my eyes on Acton and a woman I have never seen before. Her hair is a wheat blonde and her eyes are wide and blue as the sky.

 _He actually did it._ There is a scuffle behind me and Florian walks out the main door.

"Why you just standin' there, Perry?" Florian comes over to my side laying a hand on my shoulder, eyes shifting to where mine lay. "He's done it, Acton's got a wife!"

His voice bounces and with a rush of noise the missing brothers gather on the porch. The woman looks rather startled at seeing so many men. I just might deck Acton, did he not tell her he didn't live here alone?

"This is my family. Bryant, Conan, Darius, Egon, Florian, Grant and Perry." We all stood in a cluster, my self shoved behind the masses.

"Well, it's nice to meet you I'm Clara. Do you live round here?" That full of himself, lowlife, jack***, he didn't tell her.

Conan steps forward to clarify, but it comes out in a very insensitive way, "Not round here - here."

Clara seems to blank for a moment the Acton leads her into the house still in a daze. Acton throws her bag to the table scaring off a stray chicken and she comes to.

"What a..big room." There is nothing better to say, the room is a mess.

"Well, it needs some looking after, but now that you're here it will come around." Did he just insinuate it was her job to clean the men's mess.

"Oh." Poor girl. "Well, okay."

"Now the kitchen is this way." Darius chooses this time to pull the seat from under Conan as he squats to sit, but lands on the ground starting yet another Ingalls fight. Clara shrieks being so close to the brawl, but Acton ignores her distress, knowing his brothers wouldn't touch his wife, moving on to continue the tour.

"This is the washroom. There are a lot of clothes that we've been hard on and could use your womanly touch and now that..."

"I'm here." She says bluntly and Acton nods.

"Well, yes." Someone's in the dog house on their wedding night. This is the kitchen. There's everything you might need in the cabinets, flour, meat, coffee, you name it, we got it. The wood is outback and waters out front. There's a dinner bell. So, ring it loud when you get supper ready." He turns and leaves with the boys following him. I can't believe he spoke to his wife that way.

Clara looks around the room turning a bit green, she doesn't notice I'm still in the corner. I don't blame her a bit for her attitude. This place is disgusting, food covering the floor and unwashed dishes galore.

"Believe it or not, I did the dishes this morning and swept the floor as well. " She jumps high and turns to face me.

"Oh dear, you startled me."

"I saw, I apologize."

"Well, that's quite alright. What is your name?"

"I'm Perry."

"Not part of the alphabet?" Her stiff voice makes me chuckle.

"Not an Ingalls."

"Oh." She brings the conversation to an awkward silence.

"So would you like some help?" He face cracks a smile and the discomfort is gone.

"That would be greatly appreciated."

"I apologize for the boys they... Well they have no manners."

"Haha, that's alright, I'll just have to whip them into shape."

"I can't wait."

We pulled up our sleeves and got to cleaning the room.

It took a long while, but at last the room sparkles and the table was filled with food. This was the cleanest I had seen the house since Mrs. Ingalls was alive and that was a good twelve years ago, long before with had lived here. I turn to Clara while my hands still run over the table cloth.

"You want to ring the bell, Clara?"

"My husband did tell me too." She places her hands on her hips and speaks in a joking, but sad manner heading out back getting the bell going with a large metal spoon. I stand still by the stove filling another bowl with mash when the boys stampede in. They push and shove each other to get to the meal first and when they sit it's no better. Food takes flight as the bowls are fought over and the eating becomes a contest. I bet they don't even taste it or chew, just swallowing whole. Clara comes back in to stare in astonishment.

"I'm sorry, Clara." I shake my head in embarrassment.

"Perry, it's not you." Clara looks to me with a small smile before rage overtakes her features. She heads over the table hitting hands with the wooden spoon she used for the bell in an attempt to teach them only to realize it is inefficient as they continue to pig out. Acton walks in and Clara breathes a sigh of relief.

"Look at your brothers!" She trys to get back up.

"The food must be good." Acton joins in the pig feeding.

"That's it!" Clara steams. "You're going to act like hogs you're going to eat like hogs." She picks up the table and dumps the food then runs upstairs to her and Acton's room. The boys laugh, Acton being the loudest.

"I'm disappointed with you boys. You especially, Acton, treating your wife like some...some common house maid." I turn and head in Clara's foot steps hearing Acton question what he did wrong to his brothers.

"Clara!" I knock at the door then hesitantly open it when there isn't a reply. "Clara?"

She sits at the vanity just staring into the mirror.

"Oh, Clara. Things will get better and I will help you, to be sure they improve." Her head turns to me.

"Thank you, Perry. Say would you help me tomorrow?"

"That depends, what do you have in mind?" I smirk waiting to hear the spunky woman's plan.

* * *

 **1-4-16**

 **So what do you think? This is based off of** _ **Seven Brides for Seven Brothers,**_ **names are different, plot is mostly the** **same. Hope you enjoy!**

 _ **DECEMBER DANIELS**_


	3. Chapter Two

" _Jump in the middle of things, get your hands dirty, fall flat on your face, then reach for the stars._ "

 **\- Ben Stein**

* * *

The rooster crowed and I slipped my legs out of the bed laid length wise under the window. The room was filled the boisterous snores of the Ingalls men each one still thrown haphazardly over their beds. With one last look around for reassurance they slept on I then got to work on the job Clara gave me. I collected the men's pants, shirts, socks and jackets that were strewn around the room disturbing the items made a smell rise that made me gag. When was the last time that they had washed their clothes or rather when was the last time I collected their clothes to be washed? Oh golly, it had been too long. I filled the large sac with all the clothes leaving them in their long johns with no knowledge or way out of the day ahead of them.

The stairs creak under the added weight of the sac over my shoulder as I climb down them. The voices of Clara and Acton are heard in the kitchen.

"I'm going to the fields now."

"Without the boys?"

"Yeah, I'll be home for dinner. Maybe I can actually eat it this time." Bringing up the scene of Clara flipping the table last night. The door slams signalling Acton's leave. I walk into the kitchen standing next to the wash room.

"Ah hum." I clear my throat and Clara runs to my side excited.

"Did you get them all?"

"Yup."

"Alright let's get started." She digs through the bag and throws the clothes in to soak in the wash basin. We let them soak for a few minutes before grabbing a clothing item and scrubbing them on the wash boards until we them through.

"I noticed a certain ripe smell coming from the Ingalls men last night, when was the last time these boys were clean?"

"Well, they don't much care for cleaning. They say, 'why clean when you're just going to get dirty again.' "

"That's no way to live."

"You're telling me."

"You don't smell, but you are covered in dirt, and you don't have a beard."

"I can't grow one."

"Oh...you have to take off your cloths too."

"What? They're not that bad?" I was sure I had done my laundry recently.

"That may be true, but they will be dirty after cleaning these." She holds up some tan summer underwear that used to be white.

"You're right. I strip off my top and pants."

Clara gasps as she scans my body. "You really can't grow a beard because your a girl."

"Yes."

"But your name is Perry."

"Short for Persephone." She nods her head trying to understand staring at me.

"When we finish these clothes we are going to make you look like a lady."

"A... lady?"

"Just a bit tighter." Clara grunts out.

"I don't think that's possible." I gasp.

"I'll make it happen." She pulls on the corset strings harder puller my waist to an unbelievable size. "There." She steps back and looks my new figure over.

"Well?" I squint as a wait for her opinion.

"You're looking much better." I suppose it's better than being seen as a boy, but to be harnessed in a corset has proven to dampen my joy. Clara had let me use her bath products and I bathed for a record time of forty minutes cleaning off every spot of dirt from my skin and hair.

"Try this on."

Clara pulls a blue dress from her trunk then throws it at me. The fabric is smooth and caresses my skin as I slip it on. It falls I bit loosely, but it is finer than anything I had worn in years. The calm was broken as quick as it came.

The yelling was heard first, they screeched like birds then pounding footsteps were heard.

"I better go explain this to them go sit at the vanity and wait for me." Clara rose leaving me in front of the mirror as she went next door. I ignored the probably comedic scene just staring forward. I can't remember the last time I was clean and in a dress. The man's clothing made work and cleaning easier, fully in a house of men is hard when trying to keep your decency. My long hair was no longer tucked up in a hat or tied up, it reached my waist in soft curls and my skin shined bright as the light bounced off it's smooth, clean surface.

 _This was me? It couldn't be._

The door reopens to show a hysterical Clara. She hugs her torso in pain of laughing so hard then falls onto the bed.

"You should have seen them, they shoved me out of the room!" Her breath heaves then she sits up staring at me. "Perry, you look... beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Let me do your hair." She strides over and takes her time combing through my hair. "You know back in town I was a cook."

"You were?" I gasp.

"Yup." She nods with you a reminiscent smile. "The men swooned over my cooking, but none ever caught my eye until Acton walked into the canteen and challenged me. That man told the others that no food could be as good as they said. So I slopped him some and he couldn't stop eating. After that he proposed and here we are. I know it wouldn't have changed anything, but I wish he had told me we wouldn't have been living alone."

"I'm sorry." I can't imagine what it feels like to be a newly Wed, expecting to live alone with your husband until you have children to fill the house. Then you discover your husband has family at the house and you have to clean up after six other men.

"It wasn't your lack of words, Perry, so stop apologizing."

"We should get their breakfast finished before they are done."

"They won't be put together for quite some time if the state of the clothes are clue enough."

"You're right."

Clara and I had eaten as soon as we finished setting out the full breakfast plates so we wouldn't be caught in the food fiasco again and after thirty minutes of clambering above feet were finally heard on the stairs. One by one the Ingalls men walked in with heavy faces and slumped shoulders basically looking as though they were castrated. They settled into their seats without a rush sneaking glances at Clara for disapproval. While they were still in a daze Clara looked to me.

"Would you go get some fresh water?" I nod and grab the bucket without a word.

Maybe it was because I was thirsty or I was just embarrassed and no matter how hard I tried to disregard the second it seemed the most reasonable for my discomfort. Maybe it's the dress, or the hair, no overall it was the fact I looked like a woman for the first time in my life. What would the boys think?

"Perry, are you okay?"

"I'm comin'!" I gather my thoughts. I don't care anymore, I'm ready to face them even if they laugh at me. I grab the heavy bucket and haul it into the house with determination that melts as soon as I walk back into the kitchen and all attention is drawn to me.

"Perry?"

"Yes, Florian."

"B-b-but, you're a girl?" Thank you for pointing that out, Darius.

"She always was a girl, idiot." Conan says full of activation towards his brother than turns to me. "That color looks absolutely marvelous on you dear Persephone."

"Thank you, Conan."

The attention continues until the moment Clara declares they need to eat now or she would take it away. I take this chance to scurry away towards Clara and grip her arm.

"Is there something wrong with the dress? They are looking at me funny!"

"I do believe it has little to do with the dress and more of the change in you."

"What do you mean?"

"I dare say they think you pretty, maybe even gorgeous the way their mouths hang and tongues stutter."

"Really? But it makes me highly uncomfortable."

"Oh yes. Welcome to one of the many _joys_ of being a woman in a  
house of men." She chuckles at my shocked face.

At the time Perry didn't fully understand why everything g was different or if it was a positive change. She had lived in this same house with these same boys for most of her life, yet here they were staring unabashedly, calling her Persephone, forgetting about Perry.

* * *

 **1-4-16**

 _ **DECEMBER DANIELS**_


	4. Chapter Three

_"Nothing's more hateful than failing to protect the one you love."_

 **\- Brienne of Tarth**

* * *

"Perry I have to go into town for some things. Would you like to come?" Clara stands in the launder room where I scrub some dozen dirty socks.

"Sure, Clara. Let me just grab my bonnet." She waits for me by the door as I run back to the kitchen and pull my blue bonnet onto my head. I tie a small bow under my chin to keep the head covering in place and let my hair still fall down my back.

"Ready?" Clara asks bending down pick up her basket from the floor.

"Yup." I rap my white shawl around my shoulders while we walk through the door. The men are getting the morning chores finished a bit later due to our scavenging of their clothes, but still they seem nearly or already finished by the way most are lounging for a break.

"Where you goin'?" Grant comes over and asks with big, wondering eyes.

"Town, we wore out all the cleaning supplies."

"I'll come and guide the horses." He jumps onto the seat next to Clara with excitement.

"I'll just take the back." I go to climb on the back.

"Where are you going?" I jump and turn to face the speaker.

"Florian, you scared me.'

"Sorry." He holds my waist lifting me on to the carriage. His life hands leave a heat on my waist and running through my body I had never felt.

"Thanks." He throws himself onto the back with me.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to town."

"Alright." He sits snug next to me, the heat rages to my cheeks now.

"Where you goin' Clara?"

"Town."

"Clara's goin' to town!" The carriage is soon over run by the Ingalls and we are on the path to the town.

"You know it's different having a woman in the house." Darius talks to no one in particular.

"What am I?" I yell over the carriage making Darius look slightly embarrassed.

"Well, you never really did the things a woman does." I never what?

"And what is that? Clean up after you, wash your clothes and try to cook while still helping on the farm as much as you men? As far as I'm concerned I've done just that and more." He ignores me.

"A wife seems like a good thing to have around." Florian adds in, my heart skips. He wants a wife?

"Don't be daft. Clara is a person not a possession."

"A wife is nice, we'll have to check town for gals." Egon adds in quietly.

I lean back against the edge of the wagon in defeat. It seems I have lost all standing with the men. They continue to talk about women in contexts that a wife shouldn't be categorized.

We are now at the pass and the weather seems much colder here than anywhere else. The wind brings a freezing breeze from the snow caps of the mountain, I shiver.

"You cold?" Florian has left the conversation for my company.

"No."

"Oh is that so? Your lips are purple and you're shaking." He then pulls my shawl tighter around me and drapes his arm over my shoulders for warmth. "Better?"

"I said I was fine."

"Sure." He smirks and looks away at the scenery.

The ride is quiet for the most part until we pull up to the mercantile.

"You stay here, I'll be right back. Grant, Perry come with me." Clara is given a hand down from grant.

I stand loosing the warmth of Florian and step carefully over the dozen legs then jump from the wagon. We enter the store and scan the shelves for a mop and scrubber.

"Clara! How good to see you!"

"And you Mrs."

"Who is your company?"

"This is Grant Ingalls and Perry Keith, part of my new family." My heart pounds, she called us family.

"I did not know they had a girl." The old lady looks my up and down, scrutinizing my every move. For once I'm happy I'm dressed like a woman, I don't want to know what faces she would be giving me if I hadn't.

"Yes, well, Perry is their ward."

"I see." She turns to scan me and mischief flickers in her eyes, she is scheming. "Will you be coming to the picnic and barn raising dear?" There is a hint of malice in her voice.

"It sounds lovely, but it is up to Clara, she is the new woman of the house."

"And how do you feel about that?" She is testing me? What right does she have?

"I enjoy the help she gives me." I answer frank.

"I see." She just stared gazing into me.

"Look it's us!" The grunts from outside carry inside as Bryant fights with three of the town's men. Oh my goodness, those boys can't stay out of trouble. Clara looks embarrassed and angry as she storms out in the middle of a swing. Grant grabs her in time so she cant be hit, but she still rages.

"Do something!" She screams to the men who sit calmly in the wagon.

"Why? There are only three little ones." She groans and looks to me. I take this as a please and step forward staring at Bryant firmly.

"Enough." Bryant calms, but I still find myself shoved to the dirt flying off the porch.

"Women shouldn't get involved." A towns man had pushed me out of the way to get back at Bryant.

The once calm men are now furious. They all jump from the wagon and head towards the crowd of new men hitting and kicking in anger. I lift myself to sit to be held by Clara and Grant.

"Are you okay, Perry?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I couldn't stop them."

"Stop it now. Bryant listened to you, it was the townsmen that didn't which shows they started it. I'm sorry I put you in that situation." The grunts and punches stop. The town's men lie strewn across the porch unconscious and the Ingalls run to me.

"You hurt?"

"Did he get you good?"

"Perry are you okay?"

"You know not to get in-between a fight. You know that! Stupid woman!" I had never seen Florian this angry or yell at me so disgusted. I shake in fear of my dear friend.

"Leave her be Rian. She was just trying to help Clara."

"And she put herself in harm's way!" He looks crazies. Eyes wild, hands flying everywhere and face tinted rouge.

"Just get in the wagon, we got a lot of work to do when we get home." Bryant grabs Egon and Florian by the collars of their shirt and drag them to the wagon.

I remain standing in the same place I had just been scolded totally frozen, the words stupid woman echoed freely. I had wanted to be recognized as a female, but now I had been called stupid. They had never called me such names, never, even if I was.

"Come on, you should drive the horses this time." Clara guides me to sit on the wagon seat and places the reins in my hands.

I click my tongue and give the reins a whip, we are off for our hours drive. The entire way I am lost in my thoughts and can feel the scorch of eyes on my back. I know both Florian and Grant sit in the far back so the stare is not them. I peak over my shoulder to find Conan staring at me. I catch his full attention and he raises his hands signs to me, 'we will talk later'.

Conan was the ever intelligent Ingalls and had found a book on the ways of human interaction. Inside one chapter was about languages and there was a sub chapter on sign language. Within a month Conan could sign and with two more so could I, seeing how the others didn't want to learn. I was eight and he was sixteen at the time so learning something from him seemed like a dream, it also made us closer. Even so, his words make me nervous. What would he say, would he call me stupid too? I suppose only time will tell.

The pass comes into view and I shiver in both cold and fright. I give the reins another whip to encourage the horses, almost home, almost time to face life.

* * *

 _ **DECEMBER DANIELS**_


	5. Chapter Four

" _The worst distance between two people is misunderstanding."_

 **\- Anonymous**

* * *

"Woah!" I pull the horses to stop at the porch and wait for the men to unload so when Clara and I get down the wagon is shaking so much we fall. The men grab the new flour, cleaning supplies, and a few odds and ends. Egon looks at me with an attempt at a comforting smile, but ends up looking constipated. He tried, I guess?

"Ready?" I turn to Clara's words to see her already staring at me with calculating eyes. "Perry, how you doing?"

"I'm okay." My response is dull with a fake smile for emphasis. Clara looks sad and understanding as she stares.

"It's alright to be upset and cry."

"I know." My response is short and I fling my self off the seat to the ground in one go.

"Alright, lets go inside." She looks slightly put out.

We head right into the kitchen seeing how the next meal was soon. Clara got started on the bread and vegetables while I got started on the mash and beef we had picked up. I took the hammer to it with unleashed anger, maybe picturing a certain handsome face. Then stabbed at it with firm jabs with the fork to continue the marination process. Then with a masher in each hand working them almost like fists I pounded the potatoes nearly into soup... oops?

It's funny, after this I feel much more relaxed and that scared me. I had never been _angry_. Well sure the little annoyed angry was present quite a lot when you live with seven men, but I had never been this kind of angry at anyone before, the kind where you could just hack them to bits like wood or make them headless like a chicken. Yeah something was wrong, I'd ask Conan about it because I'm sure sweet Clara hasn't ever felt that anger. Although she did flip our solid wood dining table. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and continue to prepare the meal knowing they would be whining if it wasn't done soon.

Dinner was a silent affair only speaking to pass the plates of food. Across the table Florian sits still in an attitude avoiding my every attempt at gaining his attention. Grant shrugs from next to the stubborn man and looks sorry for me. My head droops to observe my food though I'm suddenly not hungry. Something nudges my leg once and I think it's an accident, twice is just a needed adjustment, but four times is just ridiculous. I scan their faces landing on Conan.

"Are you done eating, Perry?"

"Yup."

"Let's go get some more firewood we're runnin' low." He motions with his head to follow him.

We stand from our seats putting our plates on the counter then grabbing our coats to block the chill in the night air then run out back. It's still light out so we decide to chop some extra wood. Though my axe is too small for the men it fits my hands perfectly and glides seamlessly through my hands as a swing with a mastered skill. Conan chops at a block next to me with a much larger axe splitting giant hunks into fractions of the size they once were, those are the ones that I then split.

"Why did you try and stop that fight?"

"You know why Conan. Clara was scared and horrified that a window was broken and Bryant still continued to swing."

"He had to teach him a lesson after shoving you off the porch."

"He started it well before that. What was it even about?"

"He was talkin' to some girls and being nice he offered them some of his chewin' tobacco. They yelled and the men came at him."

I get it now. Bryant never offers his tobacco to others, but he tried to get in the girls favor not realizing he said the wrong this long. Then the men thought they needed to save or showoff to the women...MEN! THEY HAVE NO BRAINS!

"You know Florian is not really mad at you." He doesn't turn as he speaks and continues to chop so I do too.

"Pssh." I scoff, so calling me names in an aggressive tone doesn't mean he's mad?

"He was just scared you were hurt." His voice is soft so I raise my head to examine him.

When Conan lies his ears twitch, but they remain still. He doesn't show any sign of lying so I think it over. He was the first one over the side of the wagon aiming for the man that pushed me. And his eyes just kept scanning my body as he yelled at me, probably checking for injury. When I looked back up Conan just nodded with a smile knowing I had put it all together. He didn't hate me, he was just worried. But my smile drops immediately.

"Will I be treated differently than I always was now that I'm dressed in...well a dress?"

"Yes." Conan blunt truth hurts and I stop mid swing. "The men in town will probably look at you as a frilly dress now, but you are still little Perry to us and if they do something you don't like we'll take care of 'em." We smile at eachother then move to collect the wood carrying it indoors.

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself. Growing up with you lot I'd have to."

We pile the wood in a triangle adding several to the fading flame. I look at the table only to catch Florian's eyes. He looks lost. I move my gaze to Conan and move my fingers in a flurry, when he nods in agreement I rush to sit in his seat next to Florian. It like I said men do t have brains so sometimes a woman has to take a stance first.

"I'm sorry." His body tenses at first then eases into comfort.

"So am I, you're not a stupid woman."

"I didn't know you were worried."

"How could you endanger yourself like that?"

"You guys didn't do anything when Clara asked for help and she was to humiliated I had to stop it."

"You need to think of yourself too."

"I did, Florian." He scans my face and I his.

"Okay, well next time deck him before he touches you, you hear?"

"Yup." He throws his arm over my shoulder and we relax into what feels like a new meal the awkward heavy feel far away. I look across the table to my usual spot landing on Conan who winks and smiles big. I lift my hands to signal, 'thank you' which is met with an, ' I told you so'.

Oh, what a smart***!

* * *

 _ **DECEMBER DANIELS**_


End file.
